niezgodnafandomcom-20200215-history
My blood
My blood — piosenka autorstwa Ellie Goulding użyta do adaptacji filmowej Niezgodna. Tekst |-|Oryginalny tekst= That feeling that doesn't go away just did And I walked a thousand miles to prove it And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks As you sail from me Alarms will ring for eternity... The waves will break every chain on me My bones will bleach...My flesh will flee So help my lifeless frame to breathe And God knows, I'm not dying but I bleed now And God knows, it's the only way to heal now With all the blood I lost with you It drowns the love I thought I knew The lost dreams I burried in my sleep for him And this was the ecstacy of a love forgotten And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets And my blood is all I see As you steal my soul from me Alarms will ring for eternity... The waves will break every chain on me And God knows, I'm not dying but I bleed now And God knows, it's the only way to heal now With all the blood I lost with you It drowns the love I thought I knew And God knows, I'm not dying but I bleed now And God knows, it's the only way to heal now With all the blood I lost with you It drowns the love I thought I knew And God knows, I'm not dying but I bleed now And God knows, it's the only way to heal now With all the blood I lost with you It drowns the love I thought I knew |-|Tłumaczenie= To uczucie, które nie odchodzi, właśnie odeszło Przeszłam tysiące mil by to udowodnić Tkwię pod ostrzałem własnych myśli Kolor mojej krwi to jedyne co widzę na skałach Kiedy odpłynąłeś ode mnie Alarmy będą dzwonić aż po wieczność Fale zniszczą wszystkie moje łańcuchy Moje kości zbieleją Moje ciało ucieknie Więc pomóż mojemu martwemu ciału oddychać Bóg wie, że nie umieram już, tylko krwawię Bóg wie, że to jedyny sposób by mnie teraz uleczyć Z całą krwią, którą straciłam dla Ciebie To niszczy miłość, którą myślałam, że idealnie znałam Stracone marzenia pochowałam w śnie dla niego I to była ekstaza zapomnianej miłości I rzucona jestem na ostrzał pustych strzał I moja krew jest wszystkim co widzę Po tym jak skradłeś mi duszę Alarmy będą dzwonić aż po wieczność Fale zniszczą wszystkie moje łańcuchy Bóg wie, że nie umieram już, tylko krwawię Bóg wie, że to jedyny sposób by mnie teraz uleczyć Z całą krwią, którą straciłam dla Ciebie To niszczy miłość, którą myślałam, że idealnie znałam Bóg wie, że nie umieram już, tylko krwawię Bóg wie, że to jedyny sposób by mnie teraz uleczyć Z całą krwią, którą straciłam dla Ciebie To niszczy miłość, którą myślałam, że idealnie znałam Bóg wie, że nie umieram już, tylko krwawię Bóg wie, że to jedyny sposób by mnie teraz uleczyć Z całą krwią, którą straciłam dla Ciebie To niszczy miłość, którą myślałam, że idealnie znałam Piosenka